Story of a Girl"
by Ryan Berke
Summary: Songfic I've been holding in reserve. Launching in honor of Thinker; my own little tribute to him.


"Story of a Girl"  
(c) October 2000, Ryan Berke  
http://www.geocities.com/RyanBerke/  
  
((DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any of the Digimon characters (heck, I refuse to claim even the ones I made up! Feel free to steal them! Just please, let me _know_ before you steal them.) They are all property of FoxKids, Toei, and Bandai. I haven't recieved any permission ahead of time, but then this wouldn't be a Fanfic, would it? Likewise, I do not own the song "Absolutely (Story of a Girl)" by Nine Days.))  
  
((ADDITIONAL DISCLAIMER: This story is not Copywritten, as implied by the heading. (c) stands for "completed," allowing me to know when I wrote it.))  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"What's that?" Mimi asked, looking over Miyako's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, this?" Miyako asked. "It's an assignment for English. We're supposed to demonstrate our knowledge of the language by writing a song for it."  
  
"Sounds fun." Mimi admitted. "Although I confess, I never was too gung ho about Foreign Lang. Moving to New York didn't leave me much choice."  
  
"Hey, that's right!" Miyako realized. "You actually _speak_ English. Any chance you could give me a hand?"  
  
"I'd love to!" Mimi exclaimed. "What've you got so far?"  
  
Miyako sweatdropped. "Actually, I haven't even decided on a topic."  
  
"Easilly fixed." Mimi replied. "Any ideas."  
  
"I want it to be exciting." Miyako explained, "But I want it to have actually happened. Something modern, but exciting."  
  
"That's easy!" Mimi exclaimed. "Let me tell you about the first time Palmon digivolved up to Lillymon..."  
  
---------------  
  
"What's that?" Daisuke asked, looking over Miyako's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, this?" Miyako asked. "It's an assignment for English. We're supposed to demonstrate our knowledge of the language by writing a song for it."  
  
"Whatcha got so far?"  
  
"Nothing." she admitted.  
  
"Okay. How 'bout writing about a guy named Davis, who went to the Digiworld, and--"  
  
"Uh, actually. I've already got a topic."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Miyako sighed. "If you really have to know, it's a story Mimi told me. It's about how her Digimon digivolved to ultimate."  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"I don't know what to write. I need the Foreign Lang to get into a good high school, but I'm not too good at it. I'm more into Computers. Heck, I don't even have a title yet."  
  
"That part's easy." Daisuke explained. "Something short and simple. How 'bout 'Story of a Girl'?"  
  
"You know English?" Yolei asked, shocked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Couldya help me out on this one?" she begged. "Please?"  
  
"I think I could take a stab at it."  
  
---------------  
  
"What's that?" Takeru asked, looking over Daisuke's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, this?" Daisuke asked. "It's an assignment for English. We're supposed to demonstrate our knowledge of the language by writing a song for it."  
  
"I didn't know you were taing English."  
  
"I'm not." Daisuke confessed. "Miyako asked me to help her out."  
  
"Oh. Whatcha got so far."  
  
"A title and a topic."  
  
"That's it?" Takeru asked, feigning surprise.  
  
"Look, Tee-Jay, you gotta help me!" Daisuke pleaded. "I don't know English! If word of this get's back to Hikari..."  
  
"Okay." Takeru agreed. "Tell me what you've got, and I'll see what I can do."  
  
---------------  
  
"What's that?" Yamato asked, looking over Takeru's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, this?" Takeru asked. "It's an assignment for English. We're supposed to demonstrate our knowledge of the language by writing a song for it."  
  
"Uh, Takeru?" Yamato asked. You're taking Spanish."  
  
"Daisuke asked me to. He doesn't know English, but doesn't want Hikari to find out."  
  
"So?" Yamato asked. "You like Hikari too. Looks to me like the perfect chance to one-up Daisuke."  
  
"It would be." Takeru agreed. "If I knew English, myself."  
  
"Show me what you got." Yamato asked. "Who knows? Maybe I can use it for my band."  
  
"It's about when Palmon first digivolved up to Lillymon." Takeru explained. "Daisuke called it 'Story of a Girl.' Here's what I got:  
  
_This is the story of a girl,  
Who made a visit to the Digital World.  
And while looks so sad in photographs,  
She really wasn't so bad,  
When she smiled._  
  
"And that's it."  
  
"Pretty good, little bro'. Let me take a stab at it; maybe I can even get my band to play it."  
  
---------------  
  
"What's that?" Koushiro asked, looking over Yamato's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, this?" Yamato asked. "It's an assignment for English. We're supposed to demonstrate our knowledge of the language by writing a song for it."  
  
"You're taking English?"  
  
"It's for Takeru."  
  
"I see." Koushiro said. "What do you have so far?"  
  
"It's called 'Story of a Girl.' It's about Mimi and Lillymon:  
  
_This is the story of a Girl,  
Who cried a river that saved the whole world.  
And while she got so mad at holograms,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles._"  
  
"Pretty good." Koushiro declared.  
  
"Thanks." Yamato replied. "Takeru wrote it, but I changed it a bit. Something about photographs and the digital world, but it didn't make sense."  
  
"You got any more?"  
  
"Naw." Yamato admitted. "I just knew enough English to tweak at it. I can't really write any more."  
  
"I'll send it to Wallace. He knows some American musicians; maybe they could work at it."  
  
"Thanks." Yamato replied, "You're a good friend."  
  
---------------  
  
About a week later, the digidestined, old and new, were hanging out at the park, a stereo shared between them. Only Koushiro and Mimi were missing, the latter having gone home to New York. After a few rounds of Ai Maeda, Junko Takeuchi, and Megumi Hayashibara, they were ready for something different.  
  
"And now," the radio announced, "The surprisingly popular A-Pop ((American-Pop -- ^_^)) song, 'Story of a Girl!'"  
  
"Daisuke? You got my song recorded?" Miyako beamed, "Is that why it took so long?"  
  
"Uh...yeah." Daisuke lied.  
  
_This is the Story of a Girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world.  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles.  
  
How many days in the year,  
She woke up with hope when she only found tears?  
And I can be so insincere.  
Making a promise is never for real.  
As long as she stands there waiting,  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes.  
How many days dissapear?  
You look in the mirror so how do you choose?.  
  
Her clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And her hair never falls in quite the same way.  
And you never seem to run out of things to say...  
  
This is the Story of a Girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world.  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles.  
  
Now, how many lovers would stay?  
Just to put up with this $%&# day after day.  
How did she wind up this way?  
Watching her mouth for the words I would say.  
As long as we stand here waiting,   
Wearing the clothes of the soles of her shoes,  
How do we get there today?  
We'll be walking to far for the price of the shoes.  
  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And Your hair never falls in quite the same way.  
You never seem to run out of things to say...  
  
This is the Story of a Girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world.  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles.  
  
And your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way.  
And you never seem to run out of things to say...  
  
This is the Story of a Girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world.  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her.  
  
This is the story of a girl,   
Whose pretty face she hid from the world.  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there,  
I absolutely love her.  
  
This is the Story of a Girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world.  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her when she smiles...  
  
When she smiles..._  
  
"Thank you, Daisuke!" Miyako exclaimed, hugging him. "How can I _ever_ repay you."  
  
"For starters," he replied, "You could try not hugging me in front of Hikari."  
  
"In front of...oh, right!" Miyako put two-and-two together, and letting go. "Sorry."  
  
"Daisuke!" Koushiro exclaimed, running towards the gang, a package in hand. "I got the song recording back from Wallace. Here's the tape."  
  
"I already heard it." Daisuke excused. "They just played it on the radio."  
  
"Radio? Wallace never sent it to the radio stations..."  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As always, FFN readers, please Review!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Email me at [RyanBerke@aol.com][1]. Questions, comments and criticism are welcome!  
  
[Click Here][2] to go to my Home Page.

   [1]: mailto:Ryanberke@aol.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Ryanberke/



End file.
